Labour Democrats
| membership_year = 565AER | ideology = Democratic Socialism Social Democracy Protectionism Non-Interventionism Left-wing Populism Socialism | position = Left | colors = Red | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = | youth_wing = Workers of the Future }} The Socialist Party, coloquially known as the Falleen Socialist Party or simply the SP, was founded by former physician and local councillor in Hastiga -- Mr. Willy Brandt and HMP Sigmar Gabriel. The party was funded as a protest movement against the decaying neo-liberal "left" that had ruled Falleen politics for the past two decades. Party History Formation (564AER) Hastiga has been the hotbed of left-wing politics in the Empire for as long as people can remember. The polarisation of of politics on a national level and the ideological shift towards the right had made left-wingers across the Empire -- but in particular Hastiga -- more frustrated at the machinations of Corrintrin. Reluctantly people voted year after year on what seemed to be the only party left-wing enough to keep out a Conservative government, which led to low turnout and comfortable victories for the Progressive Labour Party (PLP). It was because of this, and the failure of years of inefficient neo-liberal governments, that a group of men and women gathered in Nonambar to represent the workers of Falleentium -- the Socialist Party was born. The Party was set up by a group of local politicians, former Hastigan representatives, union members and a pantheon of ordinary working people from all walks of life. At the helm of the party were socialist Hastigan MP Sigmar Gabriel and Chair of Nonambar City Council Dr. Willy Brandt. Brandt had become the face of the party, giving several speeches and expanding the membership of the party across the country. By mid 564AER, the party counted a stunning 5000 members mostly centered around Hastiga's cities and towns. The party sought to appeal to left-wing voters dissapointed by the watered down centrist policies of PLP leader Jacques Durand and his coalitions with the FLP. Several SP members held events targetted at defaming the PLP and proclaiming the SP to be the protest-party to the indifferent establishment. First Elections and Parliamentary Term (565-566AER) After months of campaigning, public appearances, coverage by the media and an offensive campaign against the PLP -- the nation went to the polls to elect it's representatives. Against all odds, the Socialists managed to strike 40 seats in the Chamber of Deputies. Most seats were won in the state of Hastiga, which was normally monopolised by the PLP, and cemented a strong support-base within the island state for the SP. A victory rally was held by the party in the Hastigan city of Davisburgh once the election results had been announced. Brandt, who now was parliamentary leader of the Socialist Party in the Chamber of Deputies, gave an impassionate speech before tens-of-thousands of spectators. The closing and strongest line of the speech was: "For it is not grand armies and gears of war, nor the value of it's currency or the amount of power that it imposes on others than shows a nation's greatness. No, the only metric by which the greatness of a country can be measured is by the prosperity, dignity and happiness of it's people. This is why our social welfare system is so much more than just charity. Because we do not say to the rich people: "Please, give something to the poor". Instead we say: Falleen people, help yourself! Everyone must help, whether you are rich or poor! Everyone mut have the belief that there's always someone in a much worse situation than I am, and this person I want to help as a brother and a comrade." During the campaign, Brandt had pledged to propose much needed minimum wage reforms which would see Falleen wages rise -- an issue which was not addressed after several decades of "neo-conservative" and "neo-liberal" governments in power alternatively. As soon as the new Socialist MP's were settled into their new lives in Corrintrin, a bill was drafted to take steps towards the increase of worker's wages. The "Minimum Wage for Contractors Act" was proposed to the House. The Act would see wages of workers under government contractors increase in an attempt to organically have wages rise through competition in the jobmarket. The bill however was shut down by the coalition, who claimed to have a widerange of wage reforms in the making. Over a year later, the government proposed a 10% minimum wage increase -- a notion which the SP fervently opposed on the notion that it was far from enough to address the meteoric rise in the cost of living for ordinary people. The bill was shut down, the last nail in the political coffin of the neoliberal establishment. Months later, the SP succesfully proposed and passed a 70% minimum wage increase -- to the chagrin of the PLP and the FLP. With the collapse of the PLP-FLP coalition in mid-566AER, the Socialist Party gained national prominence and popularity among left-wing voters. Brandt was regarded as the successor of the left on the national level, which had been left vacated by the implosion of the PLP. Electoral Success and Leading the Opposition (567AER) After months of campaigning following the collapse of the PLP-FLP Coalition, the 567AER elections showed SP's place as a household name in the Chamber of Deputies. The party managed to win 112 seats, an increase of 72 seats from the general elections 2 years prior. The big winner of the elections was UKIP however, being the only remaining major party running for office at the time with the withdrawal of the PLP and the reclamation of the FLP by Clinton Breckenridge. Together with the LSWP, the FEP, the NPP and the GP -- the SP formed the bulk of the left-wing opposition under the parliamentary bloc known as Le cartel des gauches. 1) Indecency with Children Act 567AER: An Act to make further provision for the punishment of indecent conduct towards young children, and to increase the maximum sentence of imprisonment under current criminal law. 2) Living Spaces Act 567AER: An Act to take measures against growing homelessness, to grant financial assistance for the construction and provision of housing accommodation and to confer further powers on communal authorities in regards to housing needs. 3) Consumer Product Safety Act 567AER: An Act to protect the public against unreasonable risks of injury associated with consumer products, to assist consumers in evaluating the comparative safety of consumer products, to develop uniform safety standards for consumer products and to minimize conflicting State and local regulations and to promote research and investigation into the causes and prevention of product-related deaths, illnesses, and injuries. 4) Academic Awards Act 569AER: An Act to make further provision with respect to awards and grants by local education authorities and the Federal government. 5) Senate Abstention Act 569AER: An Act to amend the Senate voting system as to make abstaining delegations be excluded from the final voting tally. Electoral Records Party Leadership Legislation List # Minimum Wage for Contractors Act 565AER FAILED # Living Wages Act 566AER PASSED # Indecency with Children Act 567AER PASSED # Living Spaces Act 567AER PASSED # Consumer Product Safety Act 567AER PASSED # Academic Awards Act 569AER PASSED # Senate Abstention ACt 569AER